


Get A Room

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: What happens after Ava says 'So you got a room on this ship or...?'





	1. Sara's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.  
> Written for a friend, hope she likes it!

"But only if I get to call you Peter Pan." Ava teased Sara with the story she had been told earlier. The thought of tiny Sara Lance with a fake sword in her hand just too good to pass up.

"Don't." Sara was amused but still, she pressed her finger up to Ava's lips. Her heart rate picked up when Ava's breath hitched at the contact. She couldn't help all the soft, squishy feelings she had around this perfect woman. Plus the fact that she wanted Ava to bend her over every conceivable surface, just so she could be had every which way possible.

"Okay." Ava didn't sound put off as Sara drew her hand back. She looked off to the side, licking her lips before turning back to Sara with a, "So you got a room on this ship or...?" She suggested, the meaning behind her words clear with not only her tone, but the expression on her face as well. It was pure and unmasked want.

Sara's coy smile let Ava know she was game. "Let's go find out." She walked around Ava to lead the woman to her room. In the process of doing so, she missed the way Ava licked her lips, excited and turned on already by the minute amount of verbal foreplay they had been engaging in beforehand. 

However, before they even got into the room, Ava couldn't wait any longer and pinned Sara to the wall just beyond her door. Sara was about to make fun of the fact that Ava was needy, but the pressing of desperate lips to hers stopped her from doing so. She couldn't complain too much. Ava's kissing skills were some of the best she's encountered in a long while. 

Thus began a sort of dance between the two. At first, they were hungrily kissing, unable to get enough of each other. But somewhere in the fervor, Sara turned it gentle. She wanted a chance to explore the otherside of Ava Sharpe. Not the fierce, badass Time Bureau Agent. Just for a moment, she wanted to have her as Ava Sharpe, her... something. 

She took a sharp intake of breath when Ava's hands started sliding down from their place at her lower back. Ava didn't let up on her kissing however, she started pressing sticky kisses to Sara's jawline. Her lips moved further south as did her palms, which settled firmly on her ass and startling a moan out of the ex-assassin. Sara couldn't help but clutch at Ava's immaculately done hair, desperate to cling to some sort of reality with the otherworldly sensations happening.

"I recommend you two enter the Captain's Quarters before you decide to have intercourse in the hallway." Gideon's voice startled them out of their heavy petting. 

They breathed raggedly, looking up in a daze at where her voice had come from. "She's right. Can you keep your hands to yourself for a few more seconds, Agent Sharpe?" Sara's voice was rough, betraying her smooth demeanor for needy and just as ready to proceed with what was about to happen.

"Depends. Can you stop being so damn teasing? I saw how you were swaying your hips, not to mention how you looked back at me." Ava did keep her hands firmly to herself until they entered the Captain's quarters. "I know what desperation looks like Captain Lance. And you-" She tugged Sara back in by the hips, admiring the aroused expression she was wearing. "-Are extremely desperate for me."

"I am not."

"Oh? Could I leave you, here, by yourself and you can get yourself off in a better way than my fingers?" Sara whined. She had no idea that Ava would be so smooth when they got to it. Plus, her voice was catnip right now, dripping with suggestions and oh so husky. "Or perhaps you might want my tongue? I will admit I'm curious at how you taste."

Another strangled moan escaped when Ava kissed her roughly, starting to move her backwards to the bed. Along the way, Sara managed to regain a little control of her needy body and shove Ava's Bureau jacket off of her. The next thing she did was latch onto her bun, seeking all the bobby pins and the hair tie that kept it in place. 

Wavy blonde hair fell down Ava's back, Sara making a noise of success when she was able to secure her fingers in the beautiful tresses. She drew Ava back into another kiss, not able to get enough of her now that they were really getting to it. 

"Why... are you still so clothed?" She whined petulantly, pulling back from the eager woman.

Ava's lips spread in a wicked smile. "Then maybe you should fix that." She drew Sara's hands to her collar, toying with them for a moment before resting them at her throat. "Undress me."

Sara didn't need to be told twice. She figured Ava wouldn't appreciate a ruined shirt so soon after they made up from their ruined date. Instead, she nimbly and swiftly undid all the buttons until Ava's shirt was now open and exposing so much wonderful, smooth skin. "Cute bra." Sara remarked on the rather plain black bra Ava wore.

"Much comfier than the bra I wore for our date." The way Ava said that suggested that she had worn a fancy piece of lingerie. And now Sara was mourning the fact she ran out even more, wishing she could have gotten at least a peek. "It's not much but aren't you still going to take it off?" She suggested, nerves starting to creep into her voice now that there had been a lull in the passion.

"The only thing that could stop me is dying." Sara lurched forward to figure out Ava's bra, dead set on having it on the floor with the res of her clothes soon.

"You can't even stay dead." Ava sounded amused, her nerves relaxing a little. "It clasps in the back." She helped Sara out and soon her breasts were free.

Ava let out a groan when the bra was off, it was a comfortable bra but still, she hated wearing them. "Awww, are they sensitive?"

"Don't make fun of me. And why do you still have your shirt on? This is extremely unfair..." Ava pouted, reaching out to tug at the hem of Sara's shirt. Taking it off had been relatively easy, Sara helping her by lifting her arms up. What Ava had not been prepared for was Sara not wearing a bra. 

"What? I didn't want to out one on." Sara shrugged.

"So you... You fought time pirates without one?"

"Yeah?" Sara was getting impatient. They had been getting somewhere until Ava got distracted... One way she could get this back on track, "Ava Sharpe, Are you turned on by the fact I fought without a bra?"

"What? No." Ava was adorable when she was flustered. "Okay, So what if I was?"

"I'd say stop talking and get your hands on me Agent Sharpe." Sara growled but it quickly turned into a surprised moan when Ava tackled her onto her bed. She was about to throw out another witty retort when lips and teeth latched onto her neck, suckling and most likely leaving a bruise. 

Ava started kissing down her neck, trailing down to Sara's chest. Sara groaned, wishing Ava would get on with it already and enjoying the attention at the same time. "Ava, Please." She was already begging for more, it had been literal years since she had been this desperate.

It got better when Ava closes her lips around Sara's nipple, swirling her tongue around the stiff peak. The sensation of a hot and wet mouth was already too much for her to handle and served to drive her crazier. 

Ava pulled back with a pop which sent a whole new spark of sensations through her. "You're being... very unfair right now." 

"How so?" Ava leaned back on her knees, straddling Sara's thighs. Which was definitely a site to behold. A tall, athletic goddess sitting in her lap, her breathing ragged and her eyes betraying just how much she wants this? To Sara there is nothing better in the multiverse than how Ava looks right now.

Except maybe they could be pantsless. "Well... You look like that for starter's. But if you take any longer, I'm going to pin you down and have my own way with you first." 

That motivated Ava to do the exact opposite of what Sara wanted. She got off of her and stood at the side of the bed, but then she urged Sara to sit up with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to take off my pants. You are going to do the same, then I'm going to get on my knees and eat you out." And Sara would be damned if she didn't follow that firm command. She was up in a flash and stripping out of her tight pants, panties going along with them. Sara sat back down on the bed to watch Ava who had been watching her with a smile on her lips. "You're eager."

"You pretty much said as soon as I'm naked, you'll have your mouth on me." Sara pouts, but quickly gets a wicked idea. She reaches out and tugs at Ava's belt, looking up through her eyeslashes. "Please strip? I really need you."

Now it was Ava's turn to get flustered and hurry up. Once she was properly out of her clothes, she wasted no time in dropping to her knees and spreading Sara's thighs. Her gaze was locked, hungry to devour her.

"Please." Sara begged again. A satisfied noise escaped her when a tongue swiped the length of her center. "Oh god." Ava was making soft noises that drove her further to the proverbial edge.

And they had just started.

Meanwhile, Ava was having the time of her life between Sara's thighs. She threw a muscular thigh over her shoulder, craned her head and started lapping at the delicious wetness that was dripping from Sara. As far as times she's eaten a girl out, this is by far the most enjoyable. Sara leaning back, hand in her hair, one supporting her on the bed and moans spilling freely from her pretty lips. 

She made such a beautiful sight. However, Ava was torn now. Did she reach up and tug on Sara's nipples or did she slide her fingers in her soaked entrance to finish Sara off quicker? 

Sara decided for her. "Ave, Ave, I need more." She groaned, rolling into Ava's insistent mouth. Her tongue lashed at her clit, making her hips seize a little, the threat of an orgasm looming over her. "Please!" Sara called out.

Ava gently explored her entrance for a brief moment, testing to see if she was wet enough despite just having her face there. "You're so wet." She remarked, awed that she had made the indominitable captain feel this way. 

"Ava, I swear to God..." Her moans resumed in their intensity when a single finger slid inside her.

Before long, a second finger joined the first and Ava reveled in the noises a minute longer before she started speeding up her thrusts and focusing on her clit more. Sara seemed to appreciate the change in pace as she got louder.

This didn't get to go on much longer after Ava experimented curling her fingers and Sara seized up. For how loud she had been during her thrusting, she had come rather quietly, soft pants littering the air and hands clutching tightly in her hair.

Sara sagged heavily onto the bed when her release eased up. Ava kissed up her body before being pulled into Sara and a sloppy kiss. "That was even better than I had imagined." She commented. Before she took in the smug look on Ava's face. "What?" Sara narrowed her eyes.

"I guess a Legend does come quietly."

There was a pause between them. Ava's lips thinned in an effort to keep her laughter at bay while Sara just gawked at her for the horrible joke/reference.

Sara flipped them over instead of saying anything, intent of making Ava come far from quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's Turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Now, Are you ready to come for me Agent Sharpe?" Sara's voice dripped lust as she crawled on top of Ava. Ava's breath caught, looking dumbstruck at Sara. "What do you like?" She asked, placing soft kisses on the underside of Ava's jaw.

"I... I don't really know." She looked ashamed.

"Mmm, Nothing wrong with that. Just means I get to explore this gorgeous body of yours until I figure out what exactly makes you sing." Ava whimpered as soft lips suckled at her neck. "Your breasts... Their sensitive right?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What if I..." Sara didn't finish her sentence as she leaned down to nip at Ava's chest, her hand pressing down on the other one. The response was instantaneous as Ava moaned deeply, the sound reverberating down to Sara's core. 

But it was Ava's turn. She was going to get Ava to come and she was definitely going to do it more than once if she had her way. 

Sara suckled gently on Ava's nipple, kneeding and massaging to get more of those delicious noises out of Ava. Honestly, no one had the right to such perfect breasts. "You-" She pulled back after nipping again. "-Are a goddess." 

"A-Am not." Ava argued back, her conviction falling short when Sara moved to the other breast to lavish it with attention. "Oh god." She fell back onto the bed, eyes rolling back in her head and clutching Sara to her chest.

"You like that baby?" Sara cooed, tweaking her nipples now and sitting back slightly to watch all the pleased looks crossing Ava's face. She tugged slightly on the peaks before pinching down, getting a ragged shout from the naked woman in her bed. "Awww, I know. It feels good doesn't it?" Ava whimpered, thrashing a bit from the pleasure coursing through her. "I bet I could get you to come before I even touched you..."

"Sar..." Ava panted, the need clear in her voice.

"What is it?" Sara asked, cocking her head and listening to her bedmate but not quite stopping her sensuous massage on Ava's breasts. She couldn't help it, every kneed and twist invoked the most beautiful noises she'd ever heard come from someone. "Tell me what you need Ava."

"Touch me."

"I am touching you. I mean, Unless you want me to stop..." It would take hell opening up to get her to stop honestly. But the panicked look on Ava's face was too good to have not said that. "Relax baby, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to hear it from that pretty mouth of yours."

"Kiss me?" Ava caved rather easily, not able to help herself before asking for what she really wanted. "Then... then fingers?" Sara pressed a deep kiss to her lips, slipping her tongue in so she could taste the combination of her arousal and what was purely Ava.

Sara teased her fingers down Ava's front, wanting to touch her soaked center and feel just how badly Ava needed her. "Oh baby..." She crooned, her fingers slip sliding with almost too much ease through her folds. "You're desperate."

Ava couldn't even form coherent words anymore. She was a being of pure lust and need for this woman who was touching her in the most intimate place she could think of. 

However, she almost wriggled away when Sara started to press into her. She had never been a fan of penetration, it just didn't get her off the way other things did. A flush of hot shame swept through her when she saw the concerned look on Sara's face and forced herself back down. If she wanted to be inside her then she'd go through with it...

"No, Ava. What is it?" Sara refused to go on until she knew what Ava wanted. The way she pulled back and the look of discomfort that flashed across her face was more than enough to give Sara pause. "Tell me. I'm not here to judge. I just want to get you to come all prettily for me baby."

"I.. I um." Ava couldn't say it. Surely Sara wouldn't want someone who didn't like having anything inside her...

"Ava, Seriously. Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you." Sara removed her hands from Ava, ignoring the stickiness that looked oh so inticing and glistening in the low bedroom lights. 

"I don't get off on uh penetration. I never cared for it really." Ava felt like she needed to justify herself. 

Sara relaxed immediately when Ava told her that. "Oh, Well then that just means I have to put my mouth on your clit. Oh darn." That last part was sarcastic but she was almost salivating at that. Ava let out a laugh at her eagerness and it quickly turned into a moan as her nipples were twisted lightly.

Sara pulled her hands back just long enough to spread Ava's thighs and dove in to taste the woman. Both of them groaned as soon as her tongue made contact with wet folds. 

The feeling was like nothing Ava had felt before. Arousal mixed with being listened to and cared for made her hotter than anything she could ever imagine. She yelped when Sara's tongue stroke down to her entrance, swirling there to gather arousal before moving up to her clit.

Since Ava didn't like penetration, Sara was more than happy to coax guttural noises from the woman's throat by thumbing her nipples simultaneously while licking her clit. "Sara!" Ava's hips jumped and her hands flashed down to tug at her hair. 

Sara moaned into Ava's center, the sensation getting her own arousal to come back full force. She sped up her movements, twisting her tongue and somehow pulling on Ava's clit without using her teeth.

That did Ava in, her release came quickly and rapidly, calling out a garbled version of Sara's name and bearing her hips down into her mouth. Sara lapped up the sweet flood that had been unleashed with Ava's orgasm. Once she finished, her touches turned soothing and she softly brought Ava back down until she collapsed on the bed.

Ava panted, attempting to regain her breath as Sara moved back up to straddle one of her thighs. She was instantly met with copious amounts of wetness when that happened. "Oh... my god..." She was shocked by how wet Sara was. That totally was not supposed to happen. Was this all because of her?

"Aves. Aves." Sara gasped, scrabbling for something to hold onto while she rutted along Ava's strong thigh. 

Ava gripped Sara's hips, Sara immediately cupping her hands over Ava's and let herself be guided along her thigh and soaking the skin in the process. "Is that for me?" Ava asked, her eyes locked on Sara's, daring her to say otherwise.

"Yes! All for you, fuck, watching you come?" Her breath hicupped as Ava shifted and pressed harder into her slick center. "That was so fucking hot." 

"Are you going to come for me? Soak my leg?" Ava sat up so she could get more leverage and be ready to hold Sara when her release hit. Sara couldn't speak so she nodded, moving to lock her arms around Ava's shoulder and pump her hips faster, the friction hitting her clit just right and- "Come for me Sara." Ava growled and Sara did, tensing up and moaning Ava's name in surprise with how hard that orgasm hit her.

They sat there, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and sex haze, lazily kissing each other to finish out. Sara huffed, smiling and knocking her forehead against Ava's. "Well, That was great." 

Ava didn't respond, choosing to yank Sara down so they could cuddle and maybe recover for another go at it. Falling asleep wouldn't have been a bad option at this rate but... she had worked up an appetite.

One only Sara Lance could satiate now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
